eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
L'amour est bleu
|year = 1967 |position = 4th |points = 17 |previous = Ce soir j'attendais |next = Nous vivrons d'amour }} L'amour est bleu was the Luxembourg entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1967 in Vienna performed by Vicky Leandros. The song describes the pleasure and pain of love in terms of colours (blue and grey) and elements (water and wind). It was performed 2nd on the night following the Netherlands and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 17 points. Despite the placing, it went on to become a modest hit in Europe and a massive hit in Canada and Japan and has since been covered by many international artists over the years. Vicky would return 5 years later to win the contest in 1972. Lyrics French= Doux, doux, l'amour est doux Douce est ma vie, ma vie dans tes bras Doux, doux, l'amour est doux Douce est ma vie, ma vie près de toi Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu Berce mon cœur, mon cœur amoureux Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu Bleu comme le ciel qui joue dans tes yeux Comme l'eau, comme l'eau qui court Moi, mon cœur court après ton amour Gris, gris, l'amour est gris Pleure mon cœur lorsque tu t'en vas Gris, gris, le ciel est gris Tombe la pluie quand tu n'es plus là Le vent, le vent gémit Pleure le vent lorsque tu t'en vas Le vent, le vent maudit Pleure mon cœur quand tu n'es plus là Comme l'eau, comme l'eau qui court Moi, mon cœur court après ton amour Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu Le ciel est bleu lorsque tu reviens Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu L'amour est bleu quand tu prends ma main Fou, fou, l'amour est fou Fou comme toi et fou comme moi Bleu, bleu, l'amour est bleu L'amour est bleu quand je suis à toi L'amour est bleu quand je suis à toi |-| Translation= Sweet, sweet, love is sweet Sweet is my life, my life in your arms Sweet, sweet, love is sweet Sweet is my life, my life close to you Blue, blue, love is blue Cradle my heart, my loving heart Blue, blue, love is blue Blue like the sky which play in your eyes Like the water, like the running water Me, my heart runs after your love Grey, grey, love is grey My heart weeps since you went away Grey, grey, the sky is grey The rain falls when you're not there anymore The wind, the wind moans The wind weeps since you went away The wind, the cursed wind My heart weeps when you're not there anymore Like the water, like the running water Me, my heart runs after your love Blue, blue, love is blue The sky is blue when you return Blue, blue, love is blue Love is blue when you take my hand Mad, mad, love is mad Mad like you and mad like me Blue, blue, love is blue Love is blue when I am yours Love is blue when I am yours Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1967 Category:Luxembourg Category:20th Century Eurovision